fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Wade
"We all fall down." -- Alma Wade, F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Alma Wade is the main antagonist through out the F.E.A.R. series. She is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation because of what they did to her as part of Project Origin. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The identity and mystery of Alma is the very core of F.E.A.R. first appearing in the introduction, Alma's presence is felt constantly throughout the F.E.A.R., with hints and glimpses of her life made throughout the game's use of visions and info the Point Man gathers through both Paxton Fettel and some laptops scattered throughout the game. She appears as a little eight year old girl wearing a red dress and has a disturbingly blank, mask-like face almost completely obscured by long black hair. Right from her first appearance, it is never quite clear if Alma is real, or only exists in the minds of the people seeing her. Bloody footprints can be found in some places where she walks, and she is briefly visible on a CCTV monitor in the South River Water Purification Plant, in the same room where Bill Moody was interrogated. Alma was a severely troubled child, gifted with tremendous psychic powers, who suffered nightmares and apparently was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of eight, she was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's project Origin with the aim of creating psychics from a psychic forbearer two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin facility, blocking her psychic abilities. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice. She gave birth to the first prototype, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, before the project was closed down. Life support was removed from the Vault and according to Harlan Wade, she die six days later. Alma is capable of linking her mind with Paxton Fettel during the so called "synchronicity events", where she is able to use him as a means to take her revenge: this is clearly shown in F.E.A.R.'s intro where she whispers to Fettel to "Kill them. Kill them all." and then frees him from his cell. Among Alma's other powers, she is able to kill people with a psychic attack that literally liquefies all their flesh, leaving behind only a charred, blood-drenched skeleton, something she does several times in F.E.A.R.. She can also create a number of different hallucinations and can also take the Point Man into her dream world where Alma is even able to summon malevolent phantoms. Alma also seems to display other powers associated with the mind. It is assumed she can perform pyrokinesis, as seen during one encounter when she sets off fiery explosions through an entire corridor, hurling the Point Man through a window. It can also be inferred that she has some level of telekinesis, as random objects move with her approach, or even in her absence. It is important to note that the Point Man may be simply hallucinating, an effect of Alma's psychic abilities. Alma is seen repeatedly across in F.E.A.R., often only out of the corner of the Point Man's eye, standing in the shadows or darting quickly out of sight. Her appearances are usually preceded by a static radio transmission, logged as "Unknown Origin". As her appearances are almost always accompanied by scenes of extreme violence, this rapidly becomes extremely unnerving. Sometimes all that is heard is her soft, giggling laugh, or indistinct words whispered as though in the Point Man's ear. In the final part of the F.E.A.R., after she is released from the Vault by Harlan Wade her appearance changes to that of a naked, emaciated young woman. Soon after Alma takes you into a hallucination but instead it shows a memory that reveals her to be Harlan Wade's daughter and shows the Point Man when he was born. In the memory Alma is reaching out to the Point Man saying "Give me back my baby". After that you'll be walking down a hall way on your way out of the building when Alma whispers to the Point Man saying "My baby". After that you'll exit the building then you'll get hit by the explosion from the Origin facility. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In the Extraction Point expansion pack, the role Alma plays begins to become more confusing. Though the hallucinations and apparitions continue to appear, her younger version can be heard seemingly asking the Point Man for help right before such events. In one instance she whispers, "Don't let them hurt me..." immediately before the appearance of otherworldly creatures. Even more confusing is an encounter in which she kills a squad of Replicas that are pinning the Point Man down. Afterwards, the Point Man hears her whisper, "You're safe now." When the younger Alma appears, she is either observing the Point Man or aiding the Point Man, usually by clearing enemy troops in his way. When the older Alma appears, she is trying to hurt and slow the progress of the Point Man either by physically attacking him or sending Nightmares after him. This can be attributed to a form of split personalities, one from before she was placed into the Vault, and one from the point where she died. Near the end of the Extraction Point, the two instances of Alma can be seen converging. After the convergence is complete, the Point Man is able to reestablish communications with F.E.A.R. coordinator Rowdy Betters (such communication was previously impossible due to interference most likely caused by Alma), and all the effects of her and her apparitions appear to have vanished. no blood, or other paranormal activity. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Alma also appears in Perseus Mandate. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Alma will be appearing in Project Origin - but it is, as of yet, unknown what her role in the game will be. Category:Characters Category:Enemies